In the manufacture and packaging of articles, such as blow-molded articles, conveyor sections are often used to convey the articles between the manufacturing/packaging stations. Article metering devices or article throttle devices are positioned between adjacent conveyor sections to stabilize the articles during transfer across tabletop conveyor sections, article braking, article spacing, controlling line speed, as well as combining and dividing the articles. Conventional article metering devices are difficult to adjust to accommodate articles of different sizes conveyed between adjacent conveyor sections. Generally, conventional article metering devices are not usable to convey small articles, such as ophthalmic medicine containers or fingernail polish containers, due at least in part to the inability to provide continuous support for the articles while conveyed between adjacent conveyor sections. Further, conventional article metering devices are only usable between a single configuration of adjacent conveyor sections. That is, if an alteration between adjacent conveyor sections is required, such as an increase or decrease in distance between adjacent conveyor sections, a new article metering device must be provided.
Accordingly, there is a need for an article metering device and method for conveying articles between adjacent conveyor sections that does not suffer from the above-mentioned deficiencies.